A CCSquad Christmas
by Souzou-chan
Summary: The members of the Cardcaptors Squad present to you, a re-written version of "Twas the Night Before Christmas". Features Suppi, Kero, Yue, Ruby Moon, Li, and Sakura. R+R Please! This is so kawaii!!


*CCSquad is seen setting up for the special poetry reading of "A CCSquad Christmas* 

Kurai: Is everyone ready yet? *is wearing an elf hat with a bell on the end* 

Souzou: Almost! *pulls on her santa hat* Okay! 

Kokkei: Me too! *puts on reindeer antlers with bells* 

Azure: *wears elf shoes* Me too. 

Reikon: WHEEEEEEEE! *spins around in her chair wearing a Frosty top hat* 

Hissori: *sweatdrop as she puts on a halo* Reikon is really strange. 

Kurai: Okay, is everyone ready NOW? 

Everyone: YES! 

Kurai: Then let's begin! 

  


_A CCSquad Christmas_  
Written by: Souzou Ketsuna (CCSquad Member #1) 

Twas the eve before Christmas   
And within the MSN room   
All the CCSquad members were preparing   
To celebrate the holiday very soon 

Souzou, being the oldest she is   
Was busy writing new chapters for her fics   
Kurai was making graphics for the page   
For the next 10 000 hits 

Kokkei, being as hyper as she can be,  
Was being as wacky as she normally is   
While Hissori watched Angelic Layer   
Isn't CLAMP awesome at the anime biz?

Azure was calm,   
Knowing she could be hyper the next day   
When the sun rises above the horizon,  
Opened Xmas presents are on the way 

Reikon was the most excited of all,  
As she drew the character cards   
But then again so were all the members   
For Souzou wanted to sing like a bard 

The hours were soon drawing closer to midnight,  
With all six trying to finish their work   
So that they could go to sleep   
Wishing they could earn from this some pay dirt 

Suddenly, from outside of the space,  
They heard some strange sounds   
Everyone rushed to the window   
To see what could be found 

As they looked onto the roof,  
They found the source of the clatter   
What they found, much to their shock   
Was a angel-winged lion and a butterfly-winged panther 

"Suppi! Eat the cookie!" the lion yelled,   
Shoving the chocolate pastry into its mouth   
"No! Stop it Kero!" the panther pleaded   
"I don't need a full stomach when we head south!"

All the CCSquad members were puzzled,   
Yet pleasantly surprised at the same time   
"It's Kero and Suppi!" Reikon exclaimed   
"Well duh." the others simultaneously chimed 

As Reikon walked away from the glass pane,   
The others began to wonder something odd   
"If Kero and Suppi are the reindeer . . ." thought Souzou   
"Then who's playing the role of Santa Claus?"

Little did they know that their answers would soon appear   
Within the next few seconds of the night   
The next thing they knew they heard a "Ho! Ho! Ho!  
"Time to shed some cheery Christmas light!"

Down the chimney something began to fall   
Causing Kurai to put out the flames   
A cloud of smoky dust then appeared in the fireplace   
"Santa's here! Yay!" Kokkei exclaimed 

After the dust cleared away from the mantle,  
All the squad was too shocked to create applause   
For standing in front of them in Santa suits   
Were two winged beings; Yue and Ruby Claus 

Seeing the white haired person before her,  
Kokkei's eyes lit up bright and wide   
"YUE!!" she screamed as she ran   
But then she tripped, causing her to slide 

Azure couldn't help but walk over to Ruby Moon,   
Being as curious as she normally is   
"Why are you dressed up as a female Santa Claus?" she asked   
Ruby replied, "We need money to bring a better dub to the kids."

Souzou and Kurai let out sighs of confusion,   
Seeing all of the current chaos unfold   
"Think I've gone too far this time?" Souzou asked   
"YOU THINK!?" Kurai yelled, using a tone of scold 

Kokkei jumped to her feet quickly,  
Her face showing much glee   
She quickly clung onto Yue Claus and grinned   
"YAY! YUE FOR CHRISTMAS FOR ME!"

Yue let out a frustrated sound,  
Prying the teen from off of his waist   
"We have to deliver presents or the elves will be mad."  
Sorry, but we have no time to waste."

Returning from her corner and happy again,  
Reikon was much more hyper than before   
"PRESENTS!" she shouted aloud,  
While Kokkei fell to the floor, her butt now sore 

Getting to work, the Clauses opened the Clow Book   
Causing the Create Card to fly out   
Yue and Ruby Claus stared, knowing nothing about this magic   
"SAKURA! Help us out!"

Another sound came from the chimney,   
Causing two more figures to appear in the fireplace   
Sakura and Li were then revealed to stand there,  
The Star Wand drawing power from star space 

"I will use the Create Card!" she cried,   
Twirling around the mystical stick   
Li stepped back to give her room as she shouted   
"Create Card! Make Christmas presents for all six!"

The mystic Star Card circle appeared,   
Causing magic to arise and swirl about   
Just then, the presents appeared under the tree   
Causing the entire squad to cheerfully shout 

There was nothing short of sorrow   
As they all opened their gifts   
Yue, Ruby Moon, Sakura, and Li then smiled,  
Then went up the chimney with Float like chimney swifts 

Boarding the sleigh, and glad the work was all done,  
Kero and Suppi took off into the night sky   
"Now we can get the money, make the better dub and pay the rent."  
Sakura cheered, as they continued to fly 

As they flew off through the starry black sheet,  
Disappearing like the Erase Card from sight   
They all shouted "Merry Christmas to all!  
"And to all a good night!"

So as this poem finally draws to a close,   
Everyone was as happy as could be   
Souzou got her new pencil crayons   
Kurai, her new Two-Mix CD's 

Kokkei got her missing piece of her Angel Tears story   
Hissori got Fruits Basket VHS tapes   
Reikon got more manga and anime   
Azure got a lot of hot guys for dates 

But one thing still bothered Kokkei,  
Turning to Souzou in confusion   
"Weird Christmas man" she said   
While the other nodded in unison 

So that ends this wacky Christmas Poem   
BTW I don't own the original version so don't make a fuss   
But to all of you from the members of the CardCaptors Squad Webpage,  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

The End! 

  


Note: This is important. Kokkei, Kurai, Azure, Hissori, and Reikon are actually members of a webpage team called CardCaptors Squad. I'm also a member, and I'm the screencaptor. If you wanna visit, then type: 

http://www.angelfire.com/ns/cardcaptors 

There should be a copy of the poem on the page too. Anywho, until next time I make a post, ja ne minna-san! 


End file.
